


The City

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Takes place a few months after the events of "The Games," Lin and Kya take Kuvira under their wing and move her to Republic city. Their relationship takes the next step.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel story/ is cannon to my prior work "The Games" it can be read independently but you should check the other one out!

"What's this holiday called again?"

"It's not a holiday," Lin clarified as they stood at the door of her sisters house.

"Okay, what is this not-a-holiday called again?"

"Beifong's Tradition." Kya cringed at the word, and Lin couldn't blame her.

"So is this like a monthly thing or-"

"No. Absolutely not. Once a year, that is the most Suyin gets."

"I am inclined to agree... for once," Kya added. Usually she was down for any excuse to party, but she had learned that the Beifong's definition of a party did not match hers. Lin knocked on the door and it didn't take long for Huan to open it, sighing as he saw them standing there.

"Hey Aunty. And... waterbending miss." Kya scrunched her nose at the introduction. Surely she deserved more than 'waterbending miss'.

"Hello Huan," Lin asnwered. "Are you going to let us in or?" Huan stepped aside, allowing the door to open fully and Kya took in the view of Suyin's home. If you could call it a home it was practically the size of Lin's entire apartment building. It didn't take long for Suyin to find them, greeting them with her contagious smile that made Kya jealous.

"Lin! Kya," she said with a dip of her head to either of them. 

"Your home is beautiful Suyin, I am floored."

"Thank you," Suyin replied with a blush. Lin grunted and made her way to her sister, who forced her into a hug. Kya couldn't help but grin at the sight of Lin being held hostage by her sister's embrace. "Guess what," Su whispered into Lin's ear, and Kya found herself leaning closer to hear what it was.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep, she came." As if summoned by the likes of Suyin herself Toph Beifong came from a corridor, standing with her arms behind her back facing her daughters.

"Lin," she croaked, "I'm so glad you decided to get off that high ostrich horse of yours and come."

"It's nice to see you too, mom," Lin replied with a sigh. Despite the confusing exchange the two of them hugged and Kya was swinging back and forth on her feet. Lin had never hugged so many people in this amount of time, and so far that was only two people.

"Who's over there?" Toph asked, pointing in Kya's direction.

"It's me, Toph, Kya."

"Kya? What are you doing here?" Kya glared at Lin who's face turned a deep red. Su elbowed her sister, mouthing out the words you didn't tell her? 

"I um... I'm her to help Kuvira move." Kya responded, causing Lin to face palm.

"You're not totally lying." Toph said, "but you ain't telling the truth."

"Mom-" Suyin started.

"I got this. Mom, Kya is my partner." Lin said, adding emphasis on the word partner.

"What are you talkimg about? Enough with the riddles, I'm to old for this!" Lin sighed and placed a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Okay, mom, Kya is my... girlfriend." Kya ignored the hesitation, because the confidence in Lin after she said the words made up for the lack there of in saying them.

"Oh." Toph said, her words revealing no expression. "I have to admit I didn't see that coming, mind you I can't see so that's probably why." Kya laughed as Lin face palmed. "Good for you guys." Toph finished with a smile and Kya couldn't help but blush. 

"Save the chatter for the table," Suyin said, "let's eat!" 

The break from vegetarian food was a welcome one. As much as Kya loved her fathers culture and participating in it, she had a special place in her heart for the fried seal meat at the South Pole. This wasn't seal meat, but damn it was good. She cut another chunk off the bone and placed it into her mouth, a subtle moan escaping her throat as she did. 

"Suyin this is delicious," She said as she swallowed it.

"Oh thank you, I have to say though, it's not mine. It's cooked by our personal chef, he truly is one of a kind. Kya nodded, distracted by Lin's stiff figure. They were surrounded by family in a nice home being served nice food and yet Lin couldn't relax. 

"What's got you thinking sister?" Su asked, as if she had read Kya's thoughts.

"Nothing, honestly I'm just..." Kya placed her hand on Lin's arm, rubbing it with a thumb. "Tired. Really tired. I think the food and the warmth, all that fatigue has finally caught up to me." Kya was about to suggest she go rest, Lin did look as though she'd seen better days, but Suyin had beat her to it, once again.

"Have some wine, it'll wake you right up." Kya frowned at the suggestion. She wasn't one to deny wine, but she could tell something was bothering Lin, and wine wouldn't solve this. Despite Kya's concerns, Lin reached for the bottle, pouring herself a small glass. She offered to pour for Kya but she refused. It wasn't a wine type of night. Opal told Suyin a story about her and Jinora's adventures to the eastern air temple, describing it in large detail, bringing a sense of nostalgia to Kya. The eastern air temple was beautiful, seeing it for the first time was only something you experienced once. 

"And how are things with you and Bolin?" Suyin asked, pulling pasta off a platter and placing it on her own dish. Opal blushed as she prepared a response, and Kya could see her brothers lean into the conversation.

"Really great. Bolin sets up a picnic for us twice week, and he come for dinner to the island at least once as well. He's busy working for Zhu-li, but he's almost saved up enough to get himself a car." Kya raised her eyebrows, noticing Lin had too. This was news to both their ears. 

"That's good, I'm happy for you both." Suyin replied with a smile. Kya relaxed in her chair, satisfied with the meal and she grinned as Lin took the remaining the remaining fish off her plate and ate it.

"I didn't know you were a fan of fish, Lin" Kya stated. Lin nodded, pushing the fish to the side of her cheek before replying,

"I don't eat it often, when I do it's a treat."

"Well there's a recipe my mother taught me, I'll have to make it for you sometime." The hint of red that appeared on Lin's cheek left Kya with some color of her own. She tried to ignore the looks she got from the others at the table.

"It's a date," Lin said, finally breaking the silence. 

"How is Katara?" Toph asked, "I haven't seen her in too long."

"She's doing really well. She still teaches healing to those who are naturally skilled, and she has Korra's visits to look forward to." Kya replied. 

"Visits. I wish my family would visit," Toph replied, the obvious sarcasm going over the heads of her daughters.

"Mom you live in a swamp."

"If you want us to visit maybe tell us where you are."

"How can we visit you if you pretend to not exist." The onslaught of excuses came, causing Toph to raise her hands in surrender.

"Sorry sorry, I forgot, not everyone is as talented as I. Not everyone can survive in a swamp." Lin just blinked at Toph, then her sister, then at her mother again.

"You're senile," Lin said with a jest, "I should take you back with me and put you in a home." Toph scoffed, clearly not fond of the idea. 

"Well it seems everyone has finished," Su said with a stretch, "I suggest we move to the living room so that they can clean the kitchen." Kya looked around for "they" but saw no one. She shrugged and did as she was told, allowing herself to follow the Beifong's into to living room. She told Lin she was going to step out for a minute and her girlfriend nodded, kissing her on the hand before Kya left. She stepped out onto the balcony, sliding the large glass doors behind her. The meteorites that Lin had mentioned were all on display and she decided to take a seat on the step, surround by their mystery. She pulled the joint from her pocket, lighting it with her pocket lighter and placing it to her mouth, releasing a long sigh with the withdrawal. 

"Hello," Kya turned, startled at the voice. Kuvira was standing on the far side, her hand giving a small wave. 

"Oh hi Kuvira," Kya replied, looking for a place to distinguish the lilyweed.

"Relax," Kuvira said, taking a seat next to the waterbender. "I won't say a word." Kya nodded, impressed with the notion. Perhaps her and Kuvira had more of a relationship than she could recall. 

"Where were you at dinner?" Kya asked, just now realizing she hadn't been there.

"I was packing, saying goodbye to this place."

"Do you regret leaving?"

"No. I'm ready, but it doesn't make it easy." Kya released another breath, a puff of smoke exiting her mouth. 

"I get it. I was the same way leaving republic city." She offered the cigarette to Kuvira who looked at her nervously. "Don't worry," Kya reassured her, "I won't tell." Satisfied with that answer Kuvira took it and mimicked What Kya had done. The fluidity of her motion made Kya suspect that this wasn't her first time doing lilyweed, and her reaction left her thinking it wouldn't be Kuvira's last. 

"I know you came here for Lin," Kuvira said, "but thanks, for helping me and everything."

"We haven't even moved any boxes yet."

"I know, just in advance. And thank you for what you did for me at the games... for helping me. I don't think I ever actually thanked you." Kya smiled and the young metalbender blushed, turning to face the cement.

"You're welcome, Kuvira," Kya replied. "We should get inside, they're going to start asking questions if we wait any longer." Kuvira nodded, but before they stood the metalbender reached out her hand.

"May I?" She asked. Kya grinned and placed the lilyweed in her hand.

"Keep it," she said, "but just this once. If I see you with it again I'll have to confiscate it." Kya joked. Kuvira nodded, understanding that the tone was playful but the meaning was not. Kya never had a problem with lilyweed, but she'd be damned if she got one of the kids addicted to it. Su would never forgive her. She stepped back inside and returned to living the room, Lin sat in a large arm chair and Kya wasted no time taking her place in Lin's lap, kissing her on the cheek as she sat down. 

"Did you have a good time out there?" Lin asked, undoubtedly smelling it on her hair. 

"The best," Kya replied with a grin. She made eye contact with Kuvira who took a seat next to Huan. Bataar Jr sat on the other side of his brother and looked at Kuvira curiously. 

"So, as I was saying..." Su said, but Kya turned her out, indulging only in the family drama, and taking the time to make jokes when she could. It wasn't long before Toph had fallen asleep in her arm chair, the heavy snore giving it away. 

"Should we do something about that?" Lin asked. Su looked at her sleeping mother and shrugged. 

"I think she's fine."

"We should move her to a bed at least," Opal said, looking at Toph sympathetically. 

"How are we supposed to do that? She'll wake up." Lin explained, crossing her arms and Kya rubbed her hand over her bicep. 

"Won't she be uncomfortable?" Opal asked.

"Honestly sweetie she sleeps on a rock bed in a swamp... I think she'll be fine." Opal seemed unconvinced but she backed away, returning to the spot on the sofa next to her mother. Suyin crosses one leg over the other, tilting the glass of wine in her hand, a look of contemplation on her face. 

"We should probably address tomorrow," Kya said ending the awkwardness.

"Yeah we probably should." Lin added. Kuvira sat up straight, suddenly intrigued by the conversation. "You packed kid?" Lin asked.  
Kuvira nodded, but Kya kept her eyes trained on Su who looked gloomily at her glass. 

"What time should I start loading tomorrow?" Kuvira asked.

"There's no rush," Lin answered, "I imagine after breakfast will do. Just relax tonight. I reserved a car for us on the train so room shouldn't be a problem." Kya raised her eyebrows, now this was news to her. Lin had reserved an entire train car for them tomorrow. She was taking this really seriously. 

"Thank you Lin," Su's reply was practically a choke, as if she had forced the words out of her mouth. Kya wondered if Lin noticed Su's behaviour toward the subject, if she did she wasn't giving any signs. Opal yawned and stretched her arms out. 

"I think that's it from me," she said.

"So soon?" Su asked, turning to her daughter.

"Yeah, it's been a long couple days. And frankly seeing grandma at so much peace has made me tired." Su frowned but let her daughter go. 

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," Huan got up, simply waving his farewell as he too, called it a night. The twins were off somewhere, Kya really hadn't paid much attention, but she could see the tension between Kuvira and Bataar Jr. on the far couch. She smirked, giving Lin a nudge and nodding in their direction. Lin scoffed and brushed off her innuendo. 

"So, Kuvira," Lin asked, "are you ready to go to the city?" Kuvira wasted no time in generating her response.

"I am. It's exciting but... terrifying at the same time. I know people aren't exactly.... a fan of mine, there but I'm ready to start over."

"Have you thought about what you want?"

"I have, but I'm not sure yet. I'd like to see how I like working for you first, if that's all right." Lin looked pleasantly surprised as she nodded.

"Of course."

"I'm skeptical." Suyin blurted. And here it is, Kya thought. "You seem to have no plan, you don't know where your living, or where you're going. It seems a bit rushed." Su finished, downing the last of her wine.

"That's part of it Su," Kuvira replied, surprisingly gentle with her words. "Not knowing, it's comforting. The last time I knew what I wanted you launched an assassination attempt on me." Kya bit her lips together, this may have took a turn she was not prepared for. Lin stiffened under her, and Kya recognized the police chief preparing for an attack.  
"Don't get me wrong," Kuvira continued, "I deserved it. But still, I think doing things a little less scripted from here on out will be good." Su side eyed her and Kya got the message that maybe the two of them needed to talk. 

"This has been spledid," she interrupted, "but I think I'm going to call it a night too." She stood up, immediately craving Lin's warmth. Lin stood up to, and Kya felt herself relax when Lin decided to turn in as well. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Lin said with a dip of her head. They walked down the long hall, Kya stifled a gasp when Lin's hand wrapped itself around her waist. They stepped into the bedroom and the door was forced shut by Lin's earth bending. Lin pulled Kya into a kiss, holding her waist and Kya placed her arms on Lin's shoulders. 

"You Beifong's are stressful," Kya teased. Lin laughed, moving her arms to Kya's shoulders. They stood there with their arms around each other, looking into each other's tired eyes. 

"Never a dull moment in Zaofu," Lin replied. Kya pulled Lin into a hug, and she rested her chin on Lin's shoulder, taking in the scent of her hair. "I think even Opal tires of it sometimes, the city is her peaceful refuge."

"Well, your sister can be a lot," Kya offered and Lin pursed her lips.

"She's not usually this annoying... okay well she is, but she's not usually this dramatic. This whole Kuvira thing has her unsettled." Kya frowned, pulling back the bed covers as Lin lifted off her robes. 

"Maybe it's to soon?"

"No, living here has done nothing for Kuvira. The longer she stays here the harder it will be to get her out." Lin crawled into the bed and Kya pulled off her own robes, hanging them over a chair before doing the same. 

"Well then, let's pray for a peaceful move tomorrow." Kya replied when their faces were together on the pillows. Kya took her time looking into Lin's emerald eyes, loosing herself for the better part of an hour in them. She pressed her lips to Lin's, receiving a push in return. She propped herself up on her elbow for a better angle, and the two of them kissed into the night. Kya's free arm roamed Lin's waist, and Lin's hand found its way to Kya's thy a few times, but both of them were to tired to do anything more. "Go to sleep," Kya smiled when Lin's eyes had practically closed during their kissing session. Lin mumbled a response and turned over. Kya stared at the back of her head for a while, running her fingers through Lin's hair a few times. 

"Why are you so far away?" Lin asked after a while. Kya grinned and moved closer to the earth bender, tucking her head into the nook of Lin's shoulder, and wrapping on leg around the younger girl. 

"Better?" Kya asked.

"Much."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira moves in with Lin, and Kya begins to want more from their relationship

loaded Kya, Lin, Kuvira and Opal stood in the windows of their train car and waved at those they were leaving behind in Zaofu. When Suyin and her abundance of children were to far to see, Lin collapsed in a seat next to the window. Kya slid in beside her and Kuvira took the chair facing them. 

"This is it," Kuvira said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I'm moving to Republic city." Kya offered a confidence boosting grin and Lin stifled a laugh. 

"Do have a place yet?" Lin asked. "We should know where to take this stuff." Kuvira blushed, reaching for the back of her neck, scratching it with hesitation.

"I found a place... but it's not available for two weeks."

"That's Republic City for you." Lin replied grimly, "I have a spare room, you can stay with me until it's ready. Some of this will have to go in storage for the time being."

"That's fine," Kuvira said, staring out the window. Kya took hold of Lin's arm, unconsciously stroking it while the two of them watched the trees go by. 

"Have you thought about teaching metal bending at all?" Kya asked after a while.

"I've never been one with patience, but I have to try. Besides I've seen your men in action, they can hold they're own. How bad could they be?" Lin scoffed, her lips curving into a smile.

"I'll let you decide that for yourself." Kuvira grinned, relaxing her head on the seat. 

"I'm going to try and get some rest, I haven't slept for a few days." Kuvira got out of the booth and and went for the one an isle ahead of them, laying horizontally on the seat. Kya found herself staring at Lin, who looked nonchalanty out the window.

"I can feel you staring at me," Lin said, keeping her eyes trained outside. Kya blushed, shifting herself so she could lean her head on Lin's shoulder.

"I know."

"Do I bother asking why?"

"Because I like you." Kya could the tips of Lin's cheeks redden and she smiled, satisfied with herself. 

"Hey when we get there am I supposed to help because I have a date with Bolin and-" Opal interrupted, peaking her head over the seat.

"Opal as soon as this train stops you are a free woman," Lin replied. Kya heard Opal's attempt are a silent cheer and smiled. She noticed Lin's slight smile too.

It took them the better part of two hours to get all the boxes into Lin's apartment building, either in the basement storage or the spare room, but when they were done Lin placed her hands on her hips and gave a satisfying grunt. Kuvira was pacing her room, making sure everything was in its proper place, the two of them weren't related by Kya could see similarities between the two.

"You know," Kya said when Lin flopped into her armchair. "I think you two will get along just fine." Lin looked at her then back at Kuvira who was hanging something behind the door.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean you guys are pretty similar." Lin didn't deny it, instead looking at the younger girl with a sense of wonder in her eyes. "I have to admit, I'm jealous she's moving in with you before me." Kya bit her lips together, waiting for Lin's response. She knew they had only been dating a month, and Lin wasn't one to rush into things it was just... Air temple island had gotten really boring. Most of the time it was empty, Tenzin and her family were off doing airbender things all that were left were monks and Pema- bless her soul- but they were awfully boring. Lin looked at her, her brow furrowed in stress and her mouth fought a frown. "Lin," Kya said, placing a hand on the side of her face, her thumb tracing the scars. "I'm kidding. This is could for you. Helping your sister raise her war criminal foster kid." Lin's eyes widened with fear and Kya dropped her jaw, realizing what she had just inferred.  
"Lin that's not what I meant." She pleases as Lin got out of the chair, running for the apartment door, slamming it behind her.

"What happened?" Kuvira asked, sprinting out of her room.

"I think I scared her."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

"Oh, yeah. Su was telling me about that." Kya turned, her eyebrows pushed together in a look of disgust.

"Su said what?"

"You have a habit of over talking."

"Yeah? Well tell her she has a habit of making real shitty apologies." Kuvira raised her eyebrows, cracking her wrist with a rotation.

"Will do," she replied. Kya sighed, taking a moment to frown at the closed door.

"I'll be back." She said before taking a sweater off the couch and going after Lin.

Lin put her face to her hands, leaning her elbows on the railing. The ocean splashed beneath her, offering to pull her in if she so chooses. Was she really helping Su raise Kuvira? She told herself it didn't count, Kuvira was an adult, she could take care of herself. Lin was just giving her a place to stay. Wasn't she?

"Lin? Lin!" She didn't turn at the sound of Kya's voice, instead she let the waterbender come to her. Kya turned her back to the sea, leaning on the railing in a casual position. "Lin, I think I should apologize." Lin looked at her, she didn't mean to appear so intimidating, but she couldn't help it. Kya frowned, scrunching her nose, sighing as the sound of a wave hitting the concrete drowned out other sounds. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize, all you did was tell the truth. I just wasn't ready to hear it put into words." Lin replied, lifting her chin into the breeze. 

"Oh... um. I didn't prepare for that response give me a minute." Lin released a breathy laugh and Kya blushed, brushing a hair from her face.

"Kya... did you mean what you said? About being jealous of Kuvira that she's moving in." Lin could see Kya gulp, and suddenly the waterbender was the stiffer one out of the two.

"No... well yes. I don't know, I didn't really think about it. The air temple is.... well it's boring. And I just, I just like spending time with you. We've been dating a month but already I can't imagine being with anyone else. I mean it Lin, I was with a lot of girls back in my prime, but none of them were you. None of them made me feel like you do. So the thought has crossed my mind." Kya finished, resisting the urge to facepalm herself. Lin nodded, trying to think of a response. 

"I've thought about it too," she confessed. "I could get used to you being around all the time." They both blushed, turning away from each other. 

"So maybe after Kuvira moves out, we can talk about it?" Kya asked. Lin nodded, pulling herself from the support of the railing and placing her hands on Kya's waist.

"We have to tell your brother first." Lin said. Kya pushed her head into Lin's chest with a groan.

"I forgot about Tenzin." 

"We'll make plans to tell him this week, and then we'll talk." Lin said. Kya nodded, lifting her chin to look into Lin's eyes. Lin watched Kya's lips unfold into a smile, and she pressed her lips against Kya's a grin of her own forming. 

"In public?" Kya teased, "you're daring today."

"Yeah well, it won't long. I'll be back in my coward closet tomorrow." 

"You're not a coward," Kya said with a pout, "Wasn't it the great Lin Beifong who jumped onto air ships, destroying them while she was on them?"

"I'm not sure honestly. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Haha. Come on, we better let the kid know we worked things out."

"Do not start calling her 'the kid'"

"Fine. Chief Jr."

"Kya..."

"Alright alright, Kuvira will do for now. But there will be a nickname eventually." Lin scoffed and Kya wasted no time in taking her hand, swinging their arms as they walked. Showing off what she had managed to catch, the sea breeze blowing her hair. 

Kya set the filled plates on the table, relishing in the scent of the warm food. 

"Kya this looks amazing," Kuvira said as the plate was placed in front of her. "What is it?"

"It's a southern water tribe specialty, fish from the arctic served with herbs found only in the summer and rice from the fields outside Yokoya." 

"It's smells delicious." Kuvira poked at it with her fork, bringing a piece to her mouth, melting with the taste. 

"Maybe I can teach you to make it sometime," Kya suggested nervously. Lin looked at her as they both waited for a response.

"Sounds like a plan. Lin do you eat like this every night?" Lin blushed, recovering with a smirk.

"When I want too." Kya feigned a dangerous look at her response and Kuvira chuckled. They spent the rest of dinner with Kuvira asking Lin questions about her new job. 

"Be up by seven, you start at eight," Lin said and Kuvira nodded.

"Easy, Suyin used to have me up at five for morning shifts." Kya shuddered at her words. She had t seen 5am in a long tine, the last time she did it was because she was going to bed late, not getting up early. 

Kuvira offered to do the dishes to which Kya had no objection, she had to admit, Kuvira was turning out to be quite the roommate, even after one day. She sat next to Lin on the couch, the Tv was on and they were watching the pro-bending tournament. She nestled into Lin, who reached her arm around Kya, her fingers wrapping around strands of her silver hair. Kya leaned up and kissed the bottom of Lin's jaw.  
"You should stay tonight," Lin said as the waterbender of the eelhounds was knocked out of the arena. 

"Really?" Kya asked, pressing a hand against Lin's chest, looking up at her. Lin looked at her and shrugged. 

"If we want to do this, we should practice. At least once." Kya held her lips together, trying to contain her smile as she relaxed her head against Lin's chest. Lin's hand brushed behind Kya's ear and Kya's breath stilled. She looked to Kuvira, who was drying the last of the dishes in the kitchen, and then to TV. When Kuvira went into her room Kya moved her hand to Lin's jaw, pulling the metalbender's face to hers in a long drawn out kiss. 

"I would undress you right now," Kya whispered into her ear, "but I don't want to scare your guest." She felt Lin stiffen beneath her and Kya planted a kiss behind her ear, pulling away slowly. Her head returned to Lin's chest and she snuggled against the younger woman, her hand on Lin's abdomen, feeling the rise and fall of her breath. 

"This could be a long two weeks," she heard Lin reply under her breath. Unable to contain it anymore, Kya smiled, and she could tell without even looking at her that Lin was smiling, too.

3 days later

Lin took a seat at Tenzin's table, Kya sat next to her, her girlfriend's presence was the only thing keeping her from running. When they called Tenzin to ask about having a dinner with he and Peam, he had insisted that tonight was the only time he was free. So naturally Lin was unprepared . 

"So, how is Kuvira adjusting to the city?" Pema asked, Rohan cooing in her arms.

"She's settling well. She takes the job seriously, and she's good with the recruits. I still can't believe she learned to bend from my sister..." Lin replied. 

"You know, I have to hand it to you Lin. You've done very well overcoming everything, even taking Kuvira into your own care. It's quite admirable." Tenzin praised her, filling his plate with rice. 

"Thank you," Lin replied nervously, "I haven't been doing it alone though, Kya has been a great help." Tenzin looked surprised, his chopsticks halting in the air.

"Really? Well, you two make quite the team I'd say." Kya nudged Lin with her elbow. Tenzin hadn't quite hit the nail on that one, but he was close. 

"Actually TenTen," Kya started, "there's something we need to tell you. The both of you." Pema and Tenzin exchanges glances, and Lin was having trouble getting over Tenzin's nickname. TenTen? That sounds like the name of a Bison. 

"Well, you can tell us anything." Pema smiled, Rohan reached his arms up at his mother's hair. 

"Lin and I," Kya dragged out the words, and Lin was surprised at her hesitation. Kya was out to her family, she had been for years, but this didn't seem easy for her. Of course Lin was struggling too, it wasn't until a month ago she realized her attraction to woman, she hadn't said a word to soul other than her sister and she hadn't totally come to terms with it herself. Kya was a lesbian, she was certain of that the waterbender was clear about it. But Lin didn't know where she stood, somewhere in between perhaps. "Are dating." Kya finished, a nervous smile on her face. Tenzin raised his eyebrows and his chopsticks fell out of his hand. Pema looked at the pair, then to Tenzin, then back at them again. 

"Wow, okay this was... unexpected." Tenzin said uncertainly. 

"We don't mean to spring this on you but with the way things are going we just figured sooner would be better than later." Lin explained, wishing the heat in her cheeks would go away. 

"That's great you guys!" Pema offered a small cheer and Rohan joined in. 

"How long have you guys been together?" Tenzin asked after he regained the ability to speak.

"Little over a month," Kya replied, taking Lin's hand under the table.

"A month... you mean at the games you-"

"Yeah we started seeing each other then." Lin replied, suppressing a smile at the memories. Kissing Kya under the gyatso tree, walking in on Kya totally underprepared for the day... and of course the other stuff. 

"I mean, I'm surprised, Lin I never knew you... um..."

"Neither did I," she said flatly.

"Well I'm happy for you both, truly. Who would've thought that our family would end up entangled with the Beifong's in the end?" Lin forced a laugh and looked to Kya for reassurance.

"Who else knows?" Pema asked, "I wouldn't want to say something to someone who isn't supposed to know."

"My sister and her family, Kuvira obviously, Korra and Asami. Mako might know something, but if he does hes kept it quiet." Pema nodded and Kya decided to chime in.

"Not that it's a secret anymore. It's fine for the kids to know, I'll call mom tonight. We just have some reserve about..."

"The press." Tenzin offered, finishing his sisters sentence.

"Yeah..." Lin replied, trying not to think about what their relationship could mean for her career. 

"Well, should you make the eyes of the press it's nothing Zhu-Li can't handle." The four of them nodded a silent agreement. They finished their meal in a newfound peace, and Lin had to admit that it felt good. Not having any secrets left to expose, she felt invincible. 

On the way out of the temple they stopped by the Gyatsu tree, and Lin watched as the moonlight from the water reflected off Kya's hair, illuminating her with a white glow.   
"Uncle Sokka told me once about the moon spirit," Kya said when Lin caught up to her.

"And what'd he say?"

"The moon spirit is a princess, she sacrificed herself during the siege of the North in order to help my father defeat the fire nation."

"You're telling me the moon is a princess?"

"Yes, Princess Yue." Lin found it hard to believe, but she wasn't an expert in spirt affairs, so really she had no reason not to.

"How would Sokka know that?"

"Because he loved her," Kya said, looking up at the moon. The waterbender plucked a white lotus flower from the grass, cupping it in her palms. She said something to it, Lin couldn't tell what, she watched as Kya lifted the flower into the air, letting the breeze take it over the water. Lin was surprised at how the flower carried over the water, never quite touching it, it's was magical. 

"What was that?" Lin asked.

"It was for the princess, Sokka used to do it all the time, he taught me once. I didn't have the right flower, but a white lotus will do."

"You're telling the truth," Lin spoke her realization.

"Of course. You didn't believe me?" Kya asked, pushing herself against Lin, her hands on the back of Lin's neck. 

"No it's just... Sokka was always so strong. I never knew that about him. That he lost someone that meant so much to him so young." 

"He found Suki," Kya responded softly. "But he never forgot Yue. She's there all time, watching all of us, making sure we're okay." Lin smiled at the thought, she wondered if Yue was watching her, too. 

"Kya," Lin said, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Lin blushed, their closeness, the moonlight, the way Kya's eyes had lit up as she spoke of the love between Sokka and Yue. It felt right. And as she stood there, watching how Kya was swaying in the light of all it, she couldn't help but smile. 

"I love you." Kya's eyes went wide and she hugged Lin, putting her hands on Lin's face to kiss her only to embrace her again.

"I love you too," Kya replied through her silent sob. When they pulled away Kya wipes a tear from her face, causing Lin to blush. The horn of the ferry sounded and they looked up to see it making a last call at the dock. "We're going to miss our ride," Kya said, her voice cracking. Lin kissed her again, pulling her in by her waist. Kya's hand landed on Lin's chest and she pulled away.

"We better go," Lin replied. Kya wrapped her arm around Lin, she couldn't stop stroking Lin's knuckles, but Lin didn't mind. It wasn't so annoying when it was someone you loved.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira goes out with friends and Lin and Kya prepare for a night together.

The past few days had been nothing but bliss, and Lin had to admit she was getting used to how things were. Kuvira turned out to be the mentor Lin expected, and the new officers at the precinct were proving to be the most skilled then they had ever been. Most nights her and Kuvira came home to Kya who had cooked a full course meal, and the three of them ate together.

" I got a call about the apartment today," Kuvira said as they ate.

"What'd they say?" Lin asked.

"It should be ready by Thursday." Lin raised her eyebrows, surprised. She had expected Kuvira to be here for at least another 5 days.

"Thats great," Lin replied, swallowing a mouthful. 

"I was talking to our nieces today," Kya said, "There's talk of another arrow ceremony in the works. A few of the Airbender are ready for their arrows, Kai included."

"Jinora must be excited," Lin added.

"She is. But more importantly, Lin, Opal is getting hers." Lin jaw dropped, her face forming a wide grin at the news. 

"Thats amazing, are they sure? It feels so soon."

"Its been longer than you think. Tenzin is ecstatic, and I'm sure that wherever my father is, he is too." Lin leaned over giving Kya a kiss on the cheek. 

"Wow, to think I'll be living in an era with Airbender." Kuvira said from across the table. "It never quite feels real."

"Back in the days of Avatar Yangchen, airbenders were seen with the highest regard. The nomads often made locals stop in their tracks when one passed through their town. Their values placed them well in society, and since Yangchen was such a reknown avatar, it only boosted their status." Kya's eyes lit up as she explained to Kuvira and Lin about airbenders. Lin always thought Kya's nature was that of a nomad, and in another life she would have been an airbender. "When Aang came out of the ice and started his journey, the world couldn't believe it. A real life Airbender. Everyone thought they were dead."

"Wow," Kuvira leaned forward, engaged in Kya's stories. "I wonder what it was like for him, when he found out he was the last one. I can't imagine being the last earth bender." Kya frowned, nodding her head solemnly.

"It wasn't easy. The temple was a war zone. Everything that was left was tainted by the fire nation, all of his heritage, his culture, it was stolen."

"And somehow he managed to restore it," kuvira said, a hint of awe in her voice.

"He did. He would be so proud." Kya said with a grin. Lin smiled as she watched Kya tell more stories of her father's team avatar, it never occurred to her that Kya never had the opportunity to pass down the stories, everyone she knew was a descendant of team avatar, or was told the stories from their own parents. 

Kuvira did the dishes, part of the routine they had created over the last week. Lin went to her room, surprised to find Kya in the bathroom. 

"What's up?" Lin asked the waterbender. Kya looked at her with pursed lips, the small flame in her eye from the conversation at the dinner table still flickering.

"Nothing, I was just hoping I could use your shower." Lin raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Go for it." Lin took a step back, walking backwards out the door. Kya grinned as she pulled off her top, her smirk acknowledging Lin's flushed cheeks. Having Kuvira around had proved to have one downside, they were never alone anymore. Since Lin and Kuvira had basically the same work schedule, they were always home at the same time. Lin found her mind wandering to Kya more often than before the move. Kya winked and Lin forced herself out of the bathroom, collapsing onto her bed with a grunt. She changed into nightware, laying out clothes for Kya, she assumed the water bender was staying tonight. When she left her room, Kuvira was standing at the kitchen counter, reading through some papers. 

"Hey Lin," she called when she heard the chief enter the room.

"Yeah?" 

"What do you know about Evi?"

"Who?"

"From work, she's part of the homicide unit." Lin raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter, looking the the paper Kuvira was reading. She's looking to get a satomobile. 

"Not much, why?."

"She invited me to a post work thing tomorrow. I've only talked to her a few times, she seems nice, but people aren't always what they seem." Lin pursed her lips, truthfully, she didn't know Evi, she had talked to the girl maybe once. She knew she was a non-bender, and she knew that the girl was a darn good detective, but that was it. She looked at Kuvira and pursed her lips. She had been in republic city for over a week now, and Lin hadn't heard her talk of any friends. I'll give her a push. 

" you should go," she replied to Kuvira.

"You think so?" The prodigy asked. 

"Yeah, this is a world about making connections, and you could use some." Kuvira nodded, taking in Lin's advice.

"Alright, I think I will." Kuvira grinned softly and Lin offered her a nod, placing her arm uncertainly on the younger girls shoulder. 

"Have you called Su recently?" Lin asked.

"No, maybe I should tonight."

"Please do i don't want her calling me at work again." Kuvira chuckled and the two broke a part.

"Lin!" Kya called from the bedroom. Kuvira raised and eyebrow and Lin blushed.

"You should answer that." Kuvira said with a smirk. Lin gave her a look before moving from the counter to the bedroom, Kuvira retreated to her own room and Lin listened for the sound of her door closing. Lin opened her bedroom door, unsurprised by Kya who sat on the bed. She was on her side, her head propped up on her arm, one leg was bent and her face was lit with a grin. Lin bit her lips together, both her eyebrows raised in strain to contain herself. 

"Yes?" Lin managed. Kya's hair was wet, a choice of hers, and Lin couldn't help but wonder what other parts of her were wet too. Stop it, kuvira is two rooms over.

"Lin..." was all Kya replied. Lin sighed and sat on the bed, laying on her back next to Kya. Kya leaned over Lin, kissing her on the forehead, then the lips.

"Kuvira is two rooms over."

"So I'll be quiet."

"Its not you that I'm worried about."Lin said flatly. Kya blushed and Lin felt her own cheeks get hot. "Kuvira is going out with a friend tomorrow after work," Lin mentioned, and immediately Kya's spirits were raised. 

"Really? How'd she managed that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Evi from homicide asked her to go out for drinks after work."

"And she said yes?"

"Well I may have nudged her a bit, but yeah she did."

"Awwe, look at you helping her make friends." Lin snorted and Kya leaned down to kiss her again, this time laying next to Lin on the top of the bed. They turned to look at each other, both biting their lips closed, both lost in the other's eyes. 

"We'll have the night to ourselves," Lin said after a while. 

"Its going to feel weird."

"It will be like old times."

"I like these times."

"I do too," Lin said. Her eyes wandered to the roof, and she stared at it, the sound of Kya's breathing next to her. 

"Hey," Kya whispered softly, nuding Lin.

"Hmmm?"

"Whered you go? You spaced out on me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" Kya rolled onto her side, her stomach pressed into Lin's hip, causing a hitch in her breath. 

"I never expected to get this used to having her around."

"She'll still be at work."

"Its not the same."

"Oh Lin," kya smiled. "Its okay to miss her."

"Shes not dying."

"I know that. Remember how Su was when we took her with us?"

"Irrational and difficult?"

"And sad and emotional. I can tell you right now you are at least two of those things. I'll let you decide which " Lin looked at her with a frown. "Come on," Kya said, getting up, "let's go to bed."

"Its not even eight yet."

"Fine, we'll make out for a bit and then go to bed." Lin shrugged, and before Kya could get fully off the bed she reached up and grabbed the waterbender's arm. Kya released a small squeal as Lin pulled her back onto the bed, flipping them over so she was on top of the water bender. Kya blushed as Lin's face hovered over hers. "Maybe you should come home early tomorrow." Kya suggested.

"Tempting," Lin replied, "but there's work to be done." Before Kya could reply Lin pressed her lips to Kya's, blushing as Kya softened under her grip.

"I love you," the waterbender panted when they pulled apart."

"I love you too."

"If you need anything just call," Lin said as Kuvira waved a farewell. 

"Sure thing. And you'll put a sock on the door or something?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Kuvira chuckled and sighed.

"Just give me a sign if its not safe to enter." Lin scoffed and waved off the metal bender.

"Kya's been rubbing off on you." She said just before Kuvira was out of earshot. Kuvira winked as she got into Evi's Satomobile, which was already filled with three other officers. Lin watched them drive off, contemplating what was an appropriate time to wait before heading back to the apartment.

"Hey chief!" Lin turned to see Mako running toward her.

"What?" She asked in her chiefly voice.

"Where'd Kuvira go? I've been looking for her."

"She went out with Evi from homicide." Mako frowned.

"Oh." Lin almost asked why, but then she remembered that she didn't really care, Kya was at home, waiting for her.

"She'll be back tomorrow kid, its not the end of the world." 

"You're right," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Lin sighed, pressing her hand to her head.

"You have one minute." She said. Mako nodded and began to fill her in on what was happening.

"So basically I gave Kuvira a tour of the precinct and I may have told her an embarrassing story because I wasn't paying attention and now she's teasing me and I asked Bolin about it and he says that mean she likes me but I'm not really sure as you know my history with girls is rocky and-"

"Time." Mako stopped talking and Lin looked at him. "I will say this once. Just ask her, the worst she says is no. But if you want my opinion, I think her mind is somewhere else. Don't read into it too much, detective." Mako frowned and Lin glared at him. "Go home." She said, and he ran off. The last thing she wanted was to be pulled into his drama. When Mako was out of sight she looked both ways and used her cables to grapple into the air. She was taking the shortcut home today. 

Kya had spent the better part of two hours preparing for the date night. She booked reservations for 6 at Lin's favorite restaurant. She did her hair and even a bit of make-up, not that Lin would notice, she just liked knowing she went all out for her. When the sound of the lock clicked Kya position herself on the couch with a book, sitting straight and flipping her hair strand from her face. She pretended not to notice Lin walk in, faking her surprise when Lin wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. 

"How was your day?" Kya asked. 

"Same as every other," Lin replied. 

"I have reservations at Wong's for six," she told Lin. 

"Sounds perfect," Lin replied. Kya listened as Lin went into the bedroom, watching from the corner of her eye as Lin bended off her armor. She felt herself blush, and she was reminded of the times at the air temple, before they were dating. When all she could do was watch Lin from afar. I could just kiss her all the time. She tried to distract herself by cleaning things in the kitchen, waiting for Lin to come out, all dressed up. She re-applied her lip gloss in the reflection of a bowl, just as Lin came out, wearing the same black robe she had at the games. Kya's breath stilled when she noticed Lin's hair was done, and the darker shade of her lips made her think that perhaps some lipstick was involved too. Lin came up to her and Kya took the fabric in her arms straightening it at the shoulders. 

"I forgot how nice you clean up," Kya teased, running her hand down Lin's chest. Lin took Kya's hand, stopping it before it reached her abdomen and Kya wanted to pout. Lin kissed it, before taking her hand and holding it between them. 

"You look good too," Lin said.

"You can do better than that."

"Fine you look hotter than the lava that spilled from Roku's volcano." Kya smiled and patted Lin on the shoulder. 

"Much better." Kya kissed her on the cheek, smiling at Lin's blush. Lin bended the car keys to her hand, and opened the door, gesturing for Kya to go first. Kya bowed slightly, biting her lips together as Lin put her arm around hers as they made their way down the stairs of the apartment.

Wong's was busy for a Tuesday night, Lin was lucky Kya had made reservations. Their table was a secluded booth in the corner, it was so perfect Lin wondered if Kya had requested it. 

"I did not plan that," before Lin could wonder if Kya had read her mind she followed the Waterbender's eyes across the restaurant, where a certain officer sat with her friends. Lin watched as Kuvira downed a shot, raising her arms in her victory. "At least she's having fun." Kya said. Lin sighed, returning her attention to the table.

"What she does isn't my concern. She's 24 she knows what she's doing."

"You don't mean that." Kya said, reaching her arm across the table to hold Lin's hand, slightly surprised when Lin let her. Ever since their confession of lovr Lin had been pretty open in public, and Kya suspected that Saikhan might even know about them. 

"I know it's just... I worry about her. It wasn't to long ago I was scared for her mental wellbeing." Kya frowned, reaching her arm to cup Lin's face.

"Shes fine Lin. You've seen her, she's the happiest she's been in a long time. Let her have tonight, you can lecture her on it tomorrow." 

"If you insist," Lin replied with a small grin. Just as their conversation ended a waitress came, they placed their orders and Kya watched Lin relax in her seat. 

"Why don't you have a drink? I can drive us home tonight." Kya said.

"I'll be fine,"

"Lin Beifong, let me do nice things for you." Lin was surprised at Kya's sterness.

"Alright," Lin replied, "if you're sure you can get us home this time."

"Haha. It was one time, and it was snowing okay. All the roads look the same when they are covered in a sheet of snow."

"Right..."

"Besides, I need you loose tonight." Kya smirked. She could see Lin gulp, it was almost disguised by her blush. When a waiter walked by Lin asked for a whiskey and Kya insisted on a water. 

"So...Mako's got a thing for Kuvira," Lin said, nearly making Kya drop her drink.

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I let him tell me about it. But Kya, as much as I like the kid I don't want him anywhere near Kuvira. Its a recipe for disaster." 

"Oh I'm with you. Do you think it has potential to you know... happen?"

"I have no idea. I thought Kuvira had too much on her mind, or maybe she was still hung up on Bataar, but seeing her over there... it makes me wonder." Kya pursed her lips.

"Maybe Asami will write her a warning letter if I ask." Kya joked.

"Might as well get one from Korra too, just to be safe." They laughed and Lin looked over to Kuvira again, who was undoubtedly manipulating her darts in the air as they hit the bullseye every time. 

"Hey," Kya said gently, "let's just enjoy tonight. Lin nodded, giving Kya a smile that instilled her with confidence. The food came shortly after, and the two of them wasted no time paying the bill.

"Excuse me," Lin said to the waiter, "can you get that group over there a round on me?" Kya looked at her with surprise. 

"Sure, can I get name for them?"

"Just tell them it's from the chief." The waiter nodded and took Lin's Yen. When they were done Kya put her coat on and took Lin by the arm.

"That was nice of you," she said as they walked out the door.

"Yeah well, I may have been slightly influenced." Kya held back a smile, saving it for when they got home. 

At some point the simple walk up the stairs had turned into a race to the top, and when Kya caught up to Lin she wasted no time pushing her against the door, kissing her so hard her lips went numb.   
"We aren't even inside yet," Lin breathed through the breaths.

"Then open the door." Lin bended the lock open and the door swung open as Kya pushed her inside, kicking the door closed. Lin landed on the sofa with a thud as Kya climbed on top of her. She took in the smell of the waterbenders hair, Kya must've used a sweet scented shampoo because it reminded her of the smell of Katara's kitchen when they were children. One hand pressed against her abdomen and Lin gripped Kya's waist, squeezing slightly. Kya kissed behind her ear and Lin lifted her chin to give more access. Kya's hand slid under the top half of Lin's robe her cool fingers sending a chill down Lin' spine. Kya lifted her arms and Lin pulled off her top, casting it to the ground. Kya grinned as her hands rode up Lin's waist, stroking her abdomen and pulling her robe slowly. Not being able to stand the teasing anymore Lin reached down with her arms and pulled her own top off , looking Kya dead in the eye to whole time. 

"Going somewhere?" Kya asked.

"Not at this rate." Lin sat up, using her hand to press against Kya's chest pushing the waterbender on her back so Lin could straddle her. Kya giggled as her head landed on the pillow.   
"I'm going to need more room," Lin said, looking down at Kya.

"This is all the room you get." Lin reached her arms around Kya's waist and as expected Kya wrapped her legs around Lin. Lin picked her up their mouths keeping up contact the entire way to their room. But they took too long and the door to the apartment opened.

"I'm ho--oooh." Kuvira hiccuped. Lin looked back in surprise, dropping Kya with a thud. 

"Oh my God," she said, offering her hand to the water bender. Kya took it's rotating her wrist as she stood up.

"Ow,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Lin said, taking Kya' s arms with her hands. Kuvira watched them, a drunken expression on her face. 

"Maybe you should.. " Kya said, nodding in Kuvira's direction. Lin sighed and nodded walking up to Kuvira, forgetting the fact her chest was covered only by a bra. 

"Lets get you to bed." She said to the girl who stumbled into the kitchen. Lin pulled back Kuvira's covers, pulling off layers of the younger girls clothing before she got into the bed.

"You were supposed to put a sock on the door," kuvira managed.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why not? It would've prevented this."

"This was nothing."

"Mmhmmm. I'll just pretend I didn't see you drop her then." Lin glared at her.

"Go to bed." Kuvira pulled the covers to her nose and closed her eyes. Lin got a glass of water from the kitchen and placed it next to her bed. She sighed in contempt when Kuvira fell into a drunken sleep her breathing loud and sporadic. Someone will be feeling it tomorrow. She closed the door to Kuviras bedroom, listening for it to click before walking away. She was disappointed to find Kya in the shower when she went in her room. She frowned outside the bathroom door, deciding what to do. With a deep inhale she pushed it open, quietly removing the clothes she had left and sliding open the shower door.   
"I'm sorry I dropped you." She said, peeking her head through the shower door. Kya looked over her shoulder at her, looking Lin up an down.

"You're forgiven." Lin held back a smile, instead looking Kya up and down like the waterbender had her.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. Kya shrugged and Lin stepped into the shower, suddenly extremely grateful she'd chosen the apartment with the larger shower instead of a bathtub. She rested her chin on Kya's shoulder, her hands wrapped around the waterbender's abdomen. 

"Apparently someone can't hold their liquor." Kya snorted as water fell from her hair. Lin blushed, aware of their sudden closeness, and lack of clothing. 

"I'm sure it's nothing a few nights out with Korra can't fix," Lin replied, kissing Kya's ear.

"What about Kuvira?" Kya asked.

"Shes out cold. She won't hear anything for hours."

"So we have all night then?"

"If thats what you want." Kya grinned and moved her mouth to meet Lin's. Lin felt a leg wrap around hers and she pushed Kya up against the shower wall, the gasp from Kya's mouth causing her to shake just a bit. She wrapped her hands under Kya's thighs and lifted, pushing the shower door open with her bending. She set Kya down on the bed, crawling between her legs.  
"Just one minute," Lin said as she peeled herself away from Kya, opened the top drawer of the dresser, taking the sock she had grabbed and putting it on the handle of the bedroom door. She returned to her place hover over Kya who looked at her with a smirk. 

"You put a sock on the door didn't you?"

"No."

"So if I go look right now there won't be anything on the door handle." Lin didn't reply. "I love you, now will you please get on with it?" Lin grinned and pressed her lips against Kya's the waterbender's legs tightening around her.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprise visit from Suyin things go downhill. Kuvira is faced with the threat of returning to Zaofu and Lin and Kya work together to get the family functional again

Kya sighed with content at the rhythmic rise and fall of Lin's chest. She laid entangled with the metalbender, she looked up to Lin's jaw which was set firmly in place. Lin hadn't stirred yet, and Kya didn't plan on waking her, so she laid there as long as she had too. She brushed her hand gently through Lin's hair, her mind reminding her of last night, her blush giving away her thoughts. She kissed Lin softly on the head, and she could've sworn a faint smile appeared on her slumbering face. Light streamed in from the window, and the room was cool, which Kya preferred. There was a peace to it that she hadn't felt in a long time she didn't even bother looking at the clock she didn't care what time it was. She snuggled into Lin even more, resting her head on Lin's breast. She closed her eyes, she didn't expect to fall back asleep, but she wasn't against the idea. Before she could drift off, she was startled by the motion of Lin sitting up. Being cast aside Kya sat up, worried.

"Lin what is it?"

"Someone's coming." As if on cue the sound of the front door being forced opened came from the living room. Kya screamed slightly, stopping when Lin put a hand on her leg. Lin grabbed the green bathrobe next to the bed, warily putting it on. Kya held the sheets to her chest, her heart racing as she did. Before Lin could stand up the bedroom door opened and Suyin stood there, a sock in her hand, her face red with anger. Kya saw Lin flinch, and she stifled a squeal of her own.

"Su!" Lin yelled, tying the robe closed. "What the fuck?"

"Wheres Kuvira?"

"Shes in her room. God Su its like six in the morning!!" Lin rubbed her eyes and suddenly Kya was filled with an anger of her own. It was only 6am? She hadn't seen six in the morning since... well she couldn't remember. 

"A sock Lin? Really?" Lin snatched it away from her sister tossing it to the bed, somehow Kya unexpectedly caught it.

"Its a joke, Kuvira came up with it."

"Shes two rooms over Lin, have some decency." Lin stood right up against her sister, looking slightly down at Suyin.

"Don't lecture me about deceny." She growled, and Kya raised her eyebrows at the intensity of her words. Suyin pursed her lips, but backed down. Before anything else was said a pair of scissors was lodged lazily into the door frame.

"Intrud-oh." Kuvira stopped the assault when she saw Suyin standing there, her eyes alit with rage. 

"Kuvira..." Su said, her voice quaking with rage. Kuvira gulped, and Kya thought for a second there that the girl was going to throw up. "Where have you been?"

"Busy?" Kuvira replied weakly. Su narrowed her eyes and Kya pulled the sheets tighter to her chest. Leave it to the Beifongs to have an argument while she sat naked on Lin's bed. Kuvira gulped again, except it wasn't a gulp. Before Kya could say anything, the girl ran for the master bathroom, dipping her head into the toilet and succumbing to a fit of vomiting. Su glared at Lin, who just watched Kuvira with an unimpressed expression.

"Is there anyway we could take this to the living room?" Kya suggested from her location on the bed. Su huffed, but she nodded. Lin offered Kya a small smile that read im sorry but right now, Kya wasn't ready to hear it. She gave Lin a look that told her to try again after she was dressed and had a cup of coffee. 

Lin handed a cup to Kya as they sat down on the armchair, the two of them shared the seat as Kuvira had plopped down on the sofa, covering her face with a pillow. Su had made the effort to pull over a table chair, sitting on it backward in a straddle, staring them all down.

"Anyone care to explain," she started, "Kuvira its been 6 days since I've heard from you." This was news to Lin, she thought Kuvira had called Su just the other day.

"What?" Lin said, directing her words at Kuvira. Kuvira groaned, and before she could issue a response, she picked up the bucket next to the sofa, vomiting in it quickly. 

"I meant to, I swear. I just never got around to it." The girl put her arm over her head, Kya could see sweat beading down her face. She got up to help her, perhaps ease the headache, but Su stopped her.

"Don't. She needs to learn there won't always be a water bender around to heal her." Kuvira snorted, and Su shot her a glare.

"Kuvira we had a deal, you were to call Su every three days." Lin said sternly.

"I know I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lin was satisfied with that response, but it was clearl by the look Suyin had in her eyes that she wasn't. 

"Thats not good enough," Su said. "I'm taking you back to Zaofu." 

"What?" The three of them responded simultaneously, Kuvira had mustered the energy to sit up.

"You tried this and it didn't work." Su explained, crossing her arms.

"What makes you think its not working?" Kuvira asked, and Kya was sensing a change in her Qi. 

"You haven't called, for one, and for two, you're hungover."

"Because I went out last night!"

"With who? Lin and Kya don't count." Lin scoffed and Kya couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"Friends from work." Kuvira said gruffly. Su looked to Lin for confirmation, and Kya couldn't wait but help her supply it. Su remained skeptical, but Kya withheld her mouth. 

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call."

"Because I've been busy!"

"Not busy enough to party, apparently." Su recoiled. This, Kya couldn't explain, her and Lin were both under the impression Kuvira was calling. The girl had even updated them on the ongoing of Zaofu. Was it all a lie? Lin, Su and Kya waited for Kuvira to respond. 

"I couldn't all right, it just wasn't feesible" 

"Kuvira I am your mother do not keep things from me."

"Stop saying that!" Kuvira shouted and they were taken aback. "You're not ny mother! My mother didn't want me, or had you forgotten! God, Su its like you don't notice anything!"

"You've been here how am I supposed to see?!"

"It took Lin and Kya a total of one interaction to see me, to see how unhappy I was. You still can't see it, after all of this you choose to be blind!" Su stood up, and Kuvira matched her stance, Kya was surprised to see the younger girl had height on Suyin. 

"I have done everything for you I welcomed you back into the family, I let you move here-"

"Thats not the problem Su, the problem is you." Su looked taken aback, and Lin's breath caught in her throat.

"What did I do? Take you in, raise you, give you a home, train you? Was that too much?" Kuvira growled in frustration and Kya couldn't blame her. 

"No Su! I feel like shit when I'm around you because I haven't forgiven myself for what I did to you. Everytime I look at you all I see is your eyes, filled with love and affection, and how I don't deserve it."

"Kuvira-" 

"I'm not done!" Su pinched her lips together. Kya reached for Lin's hand, grateful to find it within her reach. "I made you hate me so much, that you tried to kill me. I know I deserved it, but that kind of thing doesn't just go away. So yeah, I drank a bit, it was the first time I've slept longer than an hour in a week. I have called, Su. I just haven't called you." The room went silent, and Kya could've sworn that the smallest thread would have been sharp enough to break the tension. Su's face was filled with hurt, but she said nothing. Kuvira had tears trickling at the edge of her eyes. Kya wanted to turn and face Lin, but she was scared of causing another uproar of shouting.

Finally, Lin broke the silence. 

"Enough of this. Su, I think its time you leave. Kuvira and I have work today." That was lie, Kya knew, they both had the morning off, but anything to get out of this situation. Su was about to protest but Lin shot her a glare. She dipped her head, her eyes fighting the tears, as she left Lin's apartment. Kya didn't expect Kuvira to collapse to the floor let alone Lin kneel beside her, rubbing her back.   
"Kya can you help her?" Lin asked. Kya nodded, retrieving a bowl of water from the sink, Kuvira sat on the sofa, leaning her head against the pillow Kya had propped up with her stomach. Lin paced the room, still wearing the green the bath robe. 

"Was I too hard on her?" Kuvira asked as Kya massaged her temple. 

"I don't know. I don't think so as long as you meant what you said. At least she knows how you feel," Kya replied. She looked to Lin, who offered no response.

"We can't leave things like that with her. I know what I said but... she deserves to be happy. Or at least comfortable." Kya nodded, a small hum escaping her as she worked on Kuvira's headache. 

"I'll get her to come back tonight." Lin said, finally standing still.

"What if she already left?" Kuvira asked.

"She didn't. I can feel her." Kya put the water back in the bowl, and directed Kuvira to lay down. She next to the girl, running a hand over her head, checking for a fever, relieved when there was none. 

"I'm sorry," kuvira said, "I didn't mean to start the second Beifong war." Lin scoffed, and Kya ran her hand up and down Kuvira's arm. 

"Dont worry about it," Lin replied. 

"No seriously," Kuvira reiterated, "you have done so much for me, moved me to a new city, gave me home, got me a job, and I failed to uphold my end of the bargain. I get it if you want to send me back to Zaofu, really its no hard feelings. You guys have problems of your own." Kya frowned, was this really how Kuvira felt?

"We aren't sending you back," she said, "Kuvira, we took up the task of helping you because we wanted to. Honestly, I've gotten used to having you around." Kuvira smiled softly and Kya felt just a little better about the whole thing. 

"We all make mistakes," Lin said, "I would know. But that doesn't mean you deserve punishment. This would have all been for nothing if you went back to Zaofu." Lin paused, and for a moment Kya thought that was it. "I've gotten used to having you around, too." Kya nudged Kuvira, giving her an impressed look. Lin was only used to having one other person around, which was Kya. Extending that to Kuvira was a big deal.

"What now?" Kuvira asked.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," Kya replied, "but you need to get some rest. And please, take a shower." Kuvira laughed and Kya stood up, going up to Lin, wrapping her arms around the metalbender's neck.  
"Look at me, Chief," Kya said when Lin wouldn't meet her eyes. When Lin finally did, Kya cracked the largest grin she could.  
"We had fun last night, didn't we?" Kya said sheepishly. Lin blushed, and Kya's eyes darted to her lips.

"Yeah."

"Well, if we want another good night like that, we have to sort this out. That means I need you level headed and reasonable." Lin grunted in protest.

"I mean it. Go to work, or to the gym or something, blow off some steam. I can handle finding your sister." Lin grunted in protest and Kya stopped her before she could say anything. "You have never been that silent during an argument, I know you have stuff stored up inside. Go beat something up and meet back here at noon. Please, for her?"Kya said, nodding her head in Kuvira's direction. Lin sighed, nodding her head in a reluctant agreement. 

"Alright, but only because I couldn't stop myself from tackling Su if I saw her right now." Kya chuckled, placing a light kiss on Lin's cheek. 

"Spirits forbid it.. but maybe you can talk to her while I'm gone? She looks up to you Lin, she trusts you." Lin looked at Kuvira and back at Kya. 

"I'll try," she sighed, earning her another kiss. "Be careful," Lin said as Kya grabbed her coat and made for the door. 

Su couldn't have gone far, so Kya started with the most likely places. Where would Lin go if she was angry? She asked herself, and went for the opposite of the answer. She was making her way to the museum, Suyin liked oddities, maybe she was looking for comfort among the space stones. She kept her eyes peeled, incase the Matriarch opted for breakfast instead. She certainly hadn't expected to find her sitting on the steps outside the Precinct. Kya only saw her because her unmistakable green robes stood out against the officers customary black armor. Kya took a deep breath and made her way toward her, sitting on the steps next to her.

"She doesn't have work, does she?" Su asked, staring at the ground.

"She did, but I imagine it will be one of those days where Saikhan takes care of the precinct." Kya replied, focusing on the fountain in front of them. 

"What did I do wrong?" Su asked, "I went by the book, I taught her everything I was kind, I broke my own code for her. And she can't even bring herself to say I love you back." Su said, the ripple in her voice from earlier had returned. 

"I can't answer that," Kya said, "but she does love you Su. I know she does, its hard for her to say it, remind you of anyone else?" Su laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry about that," Su started, "that was arrogant of me. Lin is never going to be relaxed in her home ever again."

"Oh I can guarantee once Kuvira moves out, Lin will too." They shared a laugh, and Su pulled a stone from the ground into her palm.

"Kuvira really likes it here, with you guys." Su said, hovering the pebble above her palm.

"What makes you say that?" Kya asked.

"I asked Huan... apparently he's the one shes been calling." Kya was a little surprised, Huan was the one she would have least expected. But when she thought about it, Kuvira and the boy probably had more in common than she could think of. They both felt like outsiders, they both had a passion for art, and they both felt a little bit trapped by Suyin. 

"She made friends," Kya said, "Evi from homicide, that's all I know about her, but there were others there too. I saw her last night, she was having fun." Su sighed, dropping the stone and putting her face in her hands. 

"I ruined it for her. I didn't even believe her when she said she had friends, what kind of mother says that?"

"One who is scared shitless for her daughter." Su looked at her, as if scolding her for the profanity. 

"I think she's right about her mother," Su said, "that I'm not her." Kya looked at her, she wanted to comfort Su and tell her that she obviously Kuvira's mom, but she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Kuvira is difficult to understand," she said, "she never quite does what you expect. But Su, she was engaged to your son, I don't think she ever saw you as a mother... more of a caretaker, or a person who brought her hope."

"But why? I made it clear-"

"Because she remembers her mom, Su. She was eight when her parents dropped her off, 'mother' already has a name and face to it in her mind, It has bad memories. You were good to her, you were something different, not a mother, but something else." Su smiled and nodded. 

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. But you need to talk to her, both of them actually. Don't tell Lin I said this but... I think she really likes having Kuvira around."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah shes real motherly, gives advice and everything." Su laughed.

"I wonder where she got that from."

"It sure as hell wasn't me, but I'm glad she got it from someone. She can be gentle, you know. Just give her time." Su nodded, and Kya was caught off guard when she leaned over and wrapped Kya in a hug. 

"Thank you Kya," she said, "I think you and I will get along famously." Kya laughed, hugging her back. Kya cast aside all her previous annoyances with Suyin, she thought, for the first time, that Su was right. They would get along famously.

Lin sat on Kuvira's bed, she cracked a window to allow the room to air out, the girl was in the shower and she was preparing herself for their conversation. Be gentle. She told herself. Don't scare her. She tapped her foot on the floor, exerting her anxiety. Finally Kuvira entered the room, dressed in a long sleeve sweater and sweatpants. Lin had taken the liberty of putting on clothes as well, almost matching Kuvira, except her attire was black, where Kuvira's was green and white. 

"Hey," Kuvira said when she saw Lin.

"Sit," Lin said, patting the bed next to her. Kuvira did as she was told and took a seat next Lin, wrapping her arms around herself. "We need to talk," Lin said flatly, unsure of what to elaborate on.

"Yeah..." Kuvira agreed, looking at the floor. 

"Su can be stubborn..." Lin started, "but she has good intentions."

"I know, she can just be so..."

"Suffocating?"

"Yeah." Lin pursed her lips while she prayed for the awkwardness to go away. 

"I get it," Lin said, "shes not your mother, but she doesn't. Try to explain it to her... or something."

"I will."

"And please, for the love of Aang call her when she tells you too." Kuvira chuckled, that had to be a good sign, didn't it? 

"Lin," kuvira said nervously, "I know neither of us are exactly good at this emotion thing, so I'm just going to say it. I care about you. And Kya, you guys You've really impacted me, and I hope that after I move out we can be friends... or something like that."

"Did you think we were just going to ignore you when you moved out?"

" I don't know I guess-"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"I care about you too, Kuvira, and I think Kya would say the same. When you leave, we'll still be here. I honestly have no idea what Kya does all day so you'd have to look for her, but if I'm not here, chances are I'm at the precinct." Lin said.

"Right..." the younger girl said with a small grin. 

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Lin asked. 

"I like working at the precinct, but I've been in one place my whole life, I was thinking about something that takes me further than republic city." Lin looked at her, she had an idea she thought Kuvira would like.

"I think I know what you're looking for," Lin replied before she began to explain.

Kya called Lin ahead of time, letting her know that her and Suyin would be back around five with dinner. She took Suyin around republic city, reminding her of all the places they went as children, showing her what changed and what hadn't, and she was surprised about the amount of things the metalbender didn't remember. 

"You really don't remember feeding the pelicans at this end of the pier?" Kya asked.

"No... I don't remember this at all."

"Uncle Sokka used to hold you over the water, he'd threaten to drop you and Toph would sent him flying over the edge as soon as you were back on solid ground." Su laughed and looked over the edge. 

"Id do anything to go back to those days. Maybe have a do-over." She said. Kya tilted her head and leaned against the railing, overlooking the waves.

"Really? You'd change the past?"

"Some of it."

"I wouldn't," Kya said, "my father taught me that everything happens for a reason." Su just looked at her, expecting more, but that was all Kya had to say.

"We should get going," Su said after a while. 

"Yeah, they'll be waiting, and I promised Lin I'd pick up food." Kya took them to Po's a classic eat out diner where they picked up a variety of pig-chicken and burgers, Su offered to pay and Kya let her. It seemed like mere minutes before they were standing at the door of the apartment building again. Kya hit the buzzer and they were allowed inside.   
"Lets do this a little better than last time," Kya said before knocking on the door.

Lin pulled the door open with her bending, her and Kuvira sat at the counter, talking over the plans from earlier. 

"Hey!" Kya smiled, setting a bag of food on the counter. She gave Lin a kiss when her hands were empty and Lin offered her a weak smile, something to let her know things were all right, for the moment. Su stepped inside a little more precariously, setting another bag next to Kya's and giving Lin a nod. 

"I'm sorry," the younger Beifong said, "for how I acted this morning to all of you." The other three shared a look a look and Kya encouraged Su to go on.  
"Why don't we eat," Su said, "its been a long day I could use something." It didn't take long for everyone to retrieve their orders, digging into it like it was the first form of sustenance they've had in months. Lin made eye contact with Kya and she couldn't help but smile as the waterbender told another ridiculous childhood story, her arms going everywhere to emphasize her words. For a moment things seemed normal, but a silence fell over them and the tension returned. 

"So," Kuvira said nervously, "I don't really know how to start."

"I think I owe you an apology, Kuvira, for not listening to you. For not understanding why you were hurt." Kuvira stared at Su, gulping slightly and Lin prayed to herself that she wouldn't throw up again.

"I'm sorry too, I'm not good with this. I should've spoke up, I should've told you. I just... I couldn't hurt you, not again." Su looked at her solemnly, Lin was just glad she hadn't had to say anything yet.   
"I meant what I said," Kuvira added, "I just wish I hadn't said it so harshly. I do love you Su, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I never saw you as a mother, and I didn't fully register that you saw me as a daughter until after I was arrested. And since then.... I'm not a Beifong, I don't deserve to be. I'm happy just being Kuvira." Kya looked to Kuvira then to Su, and to Kuvira again. Lin wondered what her and Suyin had talked about all day. 

"I'm sorry for letting you down Kuvira, I thought I did everything I could to include you in my family, but I realize now that I was wrong. All the family pictures I left you out of, the holidays... I played a part in your feeling austracized, I get it now." Lin watched in the painstaking silence as the two of them shared at each other across the table, she made eye contact with Kya who was having a hard time containing a grin over the outcome of tonight. Before Lin could scoff at her gestures Kuvira and Su both stood up, pushing the table slightly aside so they could embrace in a awkward hug. 

"I love you," Su whispered.

"I love you too."

Lin collapsed onto the armchair. She didn't care about having to clean up, she was just glad that Su and Kuvira were out of her hair for a while. Su decided to show Kuvira parts of the city, even though Lin was certain Kuvira knew her way around it better than Su did. Kya hummed behind her wrapping her arms around Lin's shoulders and pressing her lips to her unscathed cheek.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kya teased. Lin scoffed and Kya kissed her again, making a faint blush appear on Lin's cheeks. 

"They sure know how to handle each other." Lin replied gruffly. Kya flopped on the couch, turning her head to face Lin.

"Its only 7," Kya said, "and I'm ready for bed."

"We were up at six."

"I'm still mad about that." Lin looked at her and Kya just grinned. 

"So, how'd things go with my sister?"

"Lin, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Su is my best friend now." Lin sat upright in haste.

"What?"

"Yep, her and I, we are soul sisters." It took a minute for Lin to catch onto Kya's teasing, when she did she shot Kya a glare and the waterbender just laughed at her. "Okay maybe we aren't soul sisters, but we're friends."

"Please don't make me spend any more time with her." 

"Drama queen." Kya pulled her self off the sofa, she pushed Lin's legs over on the armchair and sat next to Lin. Or, she tried to sit next to her but really she was just sitting on Lin's thigh. Lin tilted her chin back, allowing Kya to kiss at the edge of her jaw.   
"How did things go with Kuvira?" Kya asked, resting her head between Lin's jaw and shoulder. 

"I think it went fine," she sighed, stroking her hand through Kya's hair.  
"I called Iroh today, see if there's anyway we can get Kuvira signed up for the United Forces." Kya looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she likes guard work, but she wanted to see more of the world. I figured since they work for all the nations, it'd be a good place to start." 

"Won't there be... stigma around her working for them?" 

"I was hoping your brother might be able to help with that."

"Fair enough. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kya nestled into Lin, wishing she had brought a blanket over with her to wrap them under.   
"I was thinking," Lin said , "since we're moving Kuvira in a couple days, we might as well move you, too." Kya sat up, turning to face Lin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, th three of us practically lived here for the past two weeks. Having you both gone is... a big change."

"Lin you realize that I'll be living with you. Here every night-"

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kya smiled, pressing her lips against Lin's, her hands cupping her cheeks. 

"I love you," she said when she pulled away. 

"I love you too." Kya put her mouth to Lins one more time before relaxing in her arms. Lin almost didn't notice the waterbender dose off, alerted only by her sleeptalking. She scooped up Kya, as gently as she could and brought her to their room, pulling back the covers and placing her in their bed. Kya pulled the covers over her and Lin smiled. She couldn't wait to fall asleep next to her everyday. 

Epilogue 

Lin, Kya and Su stood on the dock, each of them giving there own version of a farewell wave as Kuvira stepped onto the boat. General Iroh greeted her with a given level of respect, something she was entirely she deserved. 

"Dont forget to call!" Su hollered as Kuvira stopped to wave back.

"Stay safe!" Kya shouted as the engines of the boat began to stir. 

"Kick some ass!" Lin yelled last, earning her a glare from Su. Kuvira watched as Lin shrugged it off, Kya taking her arm and the two of them laughing together. Suyin had her hands pressed together and Kuvira felt herself tearing up at the sight of the other woman crying.

"Quite the send off you got there," Iroh said, standing behind her.

"Yeah, they all insisted on saying goodbye at the last possible second." Kuvira waved at Lin, and suddenly she wished she had given the police Chief a hug. Ill give her one when I get back. She decided. 

"You ever been to the fire nation?" Iroh asked.

"No, never."

"Well, your in for a surprise then. Get dressed officer, you're on duty in an hour." Kuvira grinned, giving him a nod as she made her way into the ship. She issued one last glance at him, and her family as they faded into the background


End file.
